Ten Digits
by NatureMature
Summary: Jap/Hung. Hungary sekarat. Japan amnesia. Keduanya tersesat di tempat terkering sedunia.


**Deserto do Atacama, Awal Juli 2003**

_**.  
**_

_Asap sehitam tembakau berpegangan pada knalpot_

_merobek aspal yang mendidih_

_kaktus yang bergeming_

_perdu yang menjerit kaget_

_...  
_

_Japan mengerek persneling, menggebuk pedal gas, memlintir kemudi, mengabaikan rem; depresi_

_Hungary mendengkur, menyandarkan serabut dan renda di pundaknya yang geletar; dehidrasi_

...

_Udara meleleh_

.

.

Hungary menghadang Japan di gang sempit. Mencegatnya dengan wajah serius lalu berbisik, "Hei, Japan. Kamu suka yang 'begituan' juga, ya?"

Japan terlonjak seperti baru dicolek listrik. "A... aku memang tidak..."

"Untuk kesenangan pribadi, yaa..?"

"Nggak!" jawab si cowok pasti, tangan mengepal di kanan kiri.

"Bohoooong... Ayo ngakuuu..!"

"Apaan sih, Hungary-san berisik!"

Hungary takjub, matanya penuh kemilau. "Uwaaahh.. Kamu _tsundere_ juga, toh!"

"Sa.. e ehm," Japan ingin menyangkal tapi tidak jadi. "Maafkan saya, Hungary-san. Bagaimana kalau... ehm, mula-mula dengan segelas teh?"

Bibir Hungary mengerucut sebelum mengangguk girang.

Keduanya meninggalkan gang busuk di belakang. Tapak sepatu mereka berkecipuk memecah kubangan abu-abu.

"... siapa."

"Ng, apa?"

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

Berpikir sebentar, melihat awan berayun kelabu di langit yang merona. "Antara kita berdua saja? Oke!"

Japan mendesah, geleng-geleng pasrah.

.

.

_Ponselnya merem-melek  
_

_Baterai sekarat, tanpa phonebook, anti internet_

_Japan menggeram frustasi  
_

_Sepuluh digit. Oke, dia ingat. Tapi... berapa?_

_...  
_

_Otaknya membeku, menolak beri tahu_

_...  
_

_Melirik ke jam di dashboard_

_... 11.28_

_Tek tok _

_tek tok.. _

_Jamnya tertawa lho, Japan!_

_Katanya w__aktu kalian tinggal 32 menit lagi..._

_hahahahah—_

_...  
_

_BRAK!_

_Kegelapan menabrak mobil_

_._

_.  
_

"Japan!"

Japan refleks menengok, badannya ikut putar balik. Melihat Hungary bergegas ke arahnya.

Jarak semakin sempit, tapi Hungary tidak juga melambatkan langkah. HUP. Tepat satu tarikan napas jarak yang memisahkan mereka, Hungary berjinjit. Tangannya menggapai belakang kepala Japan, membuatnya gelagapan.

Japan bisa melihat dada Hungary yang bulat penuh berdetak, persis di depan matanya. Tak sampai sedetik, pemandangan itu langsung digantikan mimik jail seorang Hungary. Di tangan kanannya ada buku super tebal, barusan diambil dari rak tepat di belakang Japan yang berkeringat.

"Kaget, ya?" Hungary menepuk jidat Japan akrab. "Jangan dikira cuma kamu yang tambah tinggi... Hmph."

Japan kehabisan kata-kata. _Sold out_. Atau dicuri penjahat. Penjahat bernama Hungary.

"Lima senti..."

_Oh, iya. Lima senti, ya?_

"Lain kali jalan-jalan, yuk?"

_Hah, apa?_

**Hungary menggamit lengannya, tapak-tapak sunyi mereka terlihat gemerlap di mata Japan. Seakan semua benda lenyap, berganti pekat, dan hanya ada mereka berdua, dengan jejak yang berpendar mengekor.**

...

Satu jam kemudian, Japan kehabisan kata-kata lagi. "Ini maksudnya apa, Hungary-san?"

Hungary membawanya ke toko sepatu, memilah-milah sepatu dengan hak super tinggi. Sepatu lelaki.

.

.

'_Aku orang yang praktis,' kata Hungary suatu hari_

'_Makanya aku selalu bingung dengan cara hidupmu, membosankan dan banyak aturan_

_bzzzzzzttt bzzz zzztt...t_

_...bzzzzzttt ...sssshhh ...tetot tetot.. !'_

_Ingatan Japan menyemut_

_Hungary... Tujuh huruf.._

_AH! Aku tah—_

_Deg_

_deg .._

_.. deg deg_

_(Nadi Hungary berdengung lemah)_

_Japan menyumpah_

_..._

_..._

_11.31_

_BRAKK! Japan meremukkan jam sekali pukul_

_..._

_... Sayang, ia masih getol berkicau_

.

.

Waktu itu jam masih mendengkur, tapi Hungary sudah melipur di balik pohon, tempat Japan menggambar angin musim gugur.

"Gambarmu bagus sekali, Japan!" ia berdecak.

Japan merasa agak malu, menyembunyikan sketsa di balik punggung. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia bertanya sopan, "Kamu suka lukisan juga, Hungary-san?"

Hungary mengangguk, duduk santai di sebelahnya.

"Oh, boleh kulihat gambarmu?"

Hungary menghela napas, tersenyum sedih, "Aku tidak bisa menggambar, Japan..."

"Tapi kau menyukai gambar! Setidaknya, kau pasti bisa menggambar walau sedikit!" Japan tidak sadar sudah berdiri, menjulang terengah-engah di samping Hungary yang mendongak lalu tertawa lepas, menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri.

"Ke mana Japan yang selalu jaga emosi itu? Ha-ha-ha." Hungary masih terus saja tertawa. Ketika menghapus gumpalan basah di mata, ia baru melihat Japan memerah muka, tampak marah dan kembali mengempaskan badan ke rumput, menggores-gores di buku skestanya seperti sebelum Hungary datang.

Dengan raut menyesal, Hungary mengeluarkan kamera topang putar yang tampak luar biasa berat dan berkarat dari balik bahu. "Hei. Aku menggambar dengan ini."

Japan menutup bukunya. Memandang Hungary dingin, pura-pura tidak minat padahal sangat tertarik.

"Kau menggambar dengan kuas celup dan sebangsanya, tapi aku menggambar dengan ini. Lihat, dia cantik, kan?" ulang Hungary sambil memamerkan alat lukisnya seolah-olah dia ibu guru yang memperkenalkan anak baru di depan kelas, "kamera seperti ini suatu saat akan bergeser dengan yang baru. Tapi coba kau pikir... Tidak, bukan sisi kepraktisannya," Hungary berhenti hanya untuk memutar tuas kamera dan mengabadikan Japan di sana, membuat si mata sipit terenyak dan berniat protes sebelum dipotong oleh seringai sepulen madu. "Lihat? Dengan benda ini, wajah terkejut kamu akan selalu abadi dalam kamera saya. Kamu bisa merasakannya? Emosi, kosmos, nuansa!

"Soal ini kau tidak bisa sembarangan. Pencahayaan, _setting_, dan yah, paling penting modelmu. Seperti kamu barusan, mereka akan bertingkah gugup kalau tidak banci kamera ketika tahu sedang disorot. Nah, di sinilah tantangannya! Jangan sampai mereka tahu. Jangan sampai mereka curiga. Buat mereka seasli mungkin bermain dalam lensa," Hungary mendekap kameranya penuh sayang, "karena momen yang sama... tidak akan terulang dua kali...

"Kau mengerti 'kan, Japan?"

"Ya, saya sangat mengerti, Hungary-san," Japan sudah tersenyum lembut, seperti biasa.

...

...

...

...

B-O-H-O-N-G.

**Sebenarnya, waktu itu Japan tak mendengar apa pun. Keadaannya mirip film bisu dan Hungary Charlie Chaplin-nya. Bedanya warna Hungary sungguh kaya, sedang Chaplin harus puas dengan setelan hitam dan putih.**

.

.

_Lampu sorot berpendar nakal_

_mirip dua lembar keju di atas roti gosong_

...

_SUV menyelam dalam terowongan_

_...  
_

_Sudah dua jam Hungary tergolek_

_Tiap butir pasir menelan napasnya_

_Tiap jengkal aspal desahnya lahir_

_...  
_

_Padahal tadi Japan sudah memohon-mohon_

_t__api Hungary seolah tertenung_

_s__eperti Hawa yang terpesona pada apel busuk_

_perdu itu kini mengendap di ususnya_

_m__erobek nyawanya pelan-pelan dari dalam_

...

_Japan bukan Romeo kesepian_

_ia menelan racun yang sama, tapi efeknya begitu lain_

_Sedang apa mereka di sana, _

_kenapa Hungary meregang nyawa dan meminta dia menghubungi ponselnya_

_Semua ingatan jangka pendek Japan terhapus_

_Begitu saja_

_...  
_

_Mau menggeram, mau menandak-nandak, mau ptotes sama Buddha_

_Yang ada hanya dus-dus luar biasa berat di jok belakang_

_menatap garang dengan tulisan "JANGAN DIBUKA SEBELUM SAMPAI TUJUAN"_

_...  
_

_Sayangnya si kotak terlalu bungkam dan bodoh untuk tahu mau dikirim ke mana_

...

_Satu-satunya harapan tinggal ponsel Hungary_

_Tapi sudah digeledah sana-sini, spesies hape di tempat itu hanya miliknya_

_dan seperti bayi baru lahir, ia benar-benar _pure_ tanpa _phonebook

_Bayi yang sekarat, bentar lagi mati_

.

.

Hungary beli ponsel. Katanya ponsel pertamanya. Dari Gilbert sampai Austria, semua berebut minta nomernya. Tapi di tengah kerumunan, kenapa ia malah mendatangi Japan, mengajaknya berbincang-bincang, dan dipungkas dengan teka-teki?

"Kasih tahu saja, lah. Toh, kamu nggak akan rugi."

Hungary mendengus, menatap Japan penuh harap. "Memangnya kamu nggak mau tahu nomer saya?"

"Austria itu suamimu, Hungary-san."

"Baiklah!" Hungary berbalik, pura-pura marah. "Kamu juga tidak akan kuberi. Huh. Pikirkan saja sendiri."

Japan merasa punggungnya ditusuk-tusuk tatapan murka Brazil, Uganda, dan negara-negara penggemar Hungary lain yang berderet rapi, berbisik-bisik iri. Japan menelan ludah. "A... aku.. Saya mohon maaf, Hungary-san. Berapa nomermu?"

Hungary berbalik, menepuk-nepuk dagunya dengan ponsel cantik berwarna kuning. "Sudah berapa tahun kamu kenal saya, Japan?"

"Dari jaman telegraf belum muncul pun sepertinya kamu sudah eksis, Hu—"

"Bagus!" Hungary nyengir, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke Japan untuk berbisik, "kalau Japan benar-benar kenal Hungary, Japan pasti tahu berapa nomer Hungary."

"Maaf?"

**"Hu-nga-ry. Kata kuncinya itu. Sisanya silakan cari sendiri. Japan kan pandai..."**

"Kata kuncinya.. kamu?"

"Saya nggak bilang kata kuncinya saya," Hungary menyentuhkan ponselnya ke pipi Japan, "kubilang, kata kuncinya 'Hungary'... Ah, Hungary dan Japan juga bisa."

Setelah itu Japan terbengong-begong, melihat gaun Hungary melambai dari jauh, sedang kupingnya masih berdengung karena tadi ponsel cewek itu berteriak lantang dekat kupingnya, sepertinya sengaja, atau tidak. Tapi Hungary hanya bilang, "Oh, maaf. Alarm."

Benar-benar minta dipotong-potong dadu terus direbus sama bawang bombay.

.

.

_Hungary itu simpel.. ya, Hungary... Simpel.._

_H sama dengan 8_

_U sama dengan 21_

_8... 21.. ..14 ...7 1.. ._

_...18 ...25_

_KLIK. Bulatan hijau terpencet_

_...(ayo...)_

_RRRRR_

_(ayolah...)_

_RRRR—_

_Sebagai jawaban, layar meredup, baterai tersedot_

_Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai benar-benar tak berlampu_

—_WRONG NUMBERS_

.

.

Malam bercadar gelap, menancapkan kuku-kukunya yang semerbak. Angin berdansa bersama pucuk-pucuk kenari. Hungary mengendap-endap di samping lumut, telunjuknya di depan bibir, menyuruh Japan hati-hati. Kamera darurat siap di tangan.

"Gimana?" tanyanya pada Japan yang kebagian tugas mengintip.

Orang Asia membalasnya dengan mengacungkan jempol.

"Baterai?"

"On."

"Film?"

"Sip."

"Pencahayaan?"

"Oke." Japan mengibas-ngibas tangan, menyuruhnya merunduk ketika France membuang ludah ke jendela yang terbuka.

"Fiuh, nyaris saja."

Hungary dan Japan dan kamera yang belepotan ludah France (mau tak mau-tak ada waktu) sekarang sudah siap beraksi.

Inilah saat-saat paling menyenangkan. Mendebarkan. Bikin tegang.

Rasakan! Rasakan degup jantung mereka yang melejit hingga bilangan seratus tanpa perlu susah payah lari! Mata mereka yang digelitiki angin dipaksa terus melotot. Desah napas yang berkobar menderu-deru...

Rasanya sama seperti diam-diam mengambil permen di kantin tanpa membayar, atau perasaan was-was yang segera berganti lega, setelah temanmu dipanggil ke depan kelas alih-alih dirimu untuk mengerjakan soal super sulit.

**Meski akhirnya aksi kali itu gagal (France sudah berdiri di belakang mereka ketika dua orang itu mengintip lewat jendela dan mendapati Spain melambai dari dalam, menyuruh mereka menghadap ke belakang), Japan senang telah mendapat oleh-oleh lainnya: rasa nyaman ketika pundak mereka beradu, rambut saling mengait, dan jarak tak lebih dari satu tarikan napas.**

Jalanan lenggang, basah bekas hujan. Ketika melihat Japan bersungut-sungut, Hungary menghiburnya sambil berkata, "Ambil positifnya saja. Aku selalu begitu."

Japan berhenti dan memandang Hungary dengan tatapan satir. "Maaf ya, Hungary-san. Kau benar-benar berniat memberikan separuhnya padaku, kan?"

"Hah? Ini?" Hungary melempar-lempar kantung kulit yang bergemerincing, 'hadiah' dari France yang sukses dibohongi. Hungary bilang mereka sudah merekam 'setengah' dan siap dipublikasikan di youtube saat itu juga dengan koneksi super cepat, sebelum tiba-tiba France yang mengaku bodo amat menyorongkan uangnya tepat di saat-saat terakhir. "Ha-ha-ha."

"Jangan tertawa, Hungary-san. Itu salah satu sumber devisa saya..."

Tawa Hungary makin keras, memantul di dinding beton gedung-gedung yang kusam.

.

.

_Sekeranjang ingatan menggerogoti_

_Kebanyakan tidak penting, tapi ia gigih mencari_

_Mencari... mencari..._

_... Ayoo, MUNCULLAH nomer Hungary!_

...

_..._

_11.46_

_...  
_

_Japan tahu pasti_

_kurang dari seperempat jam lagi_

_hal buruk akan terjadi_

_Sementara sepuluh setan masih getol lari-lari_

_di lapangan otaknya yang kencing berdiri_

.

.

Kamar gelap; tempat cuci film.

Hungary memandang mega mendung di luar kusen. Sambil menggelontorkan rol film, dia bercerita:

.

Spain membuka kakinya lebar-lebar;

Indonesia merengek dengan mulut serupa tupai, biji _testosteron_ terselip di bibirnya yang becek;

France sedang nungging;

America berlagak termometer, mengukur panas England di dubur dengan asyik;

Denmark mencium Norway dengan brutal di semak-semak berlatar lembayung keemasan.

.

Semuanya tampak menyeramkan dalam goresan warna hitam dan cokelat.

.

**Penglihatan dan imajinasi Hungary benar-benar tinggi. Padahal yang dilihat Japan hanyalah:**

.

Spain seperti manekin bertangan buntung berkaki putus;

Indonesia tampak mengulum buah jeruk dan menyesap Anggur Orang Tua sekaligus;

France seperti orang sembelit di atas kakus;

America mengupas semangka dan menyeruputnya rakus, telunjuk dan jari tengah mengais-ngais bijinya yang kehitaman supaya tidak terserempet ingus;

Denmark dan Norway... untungnya, masih terlihat seperti pasangan normal yang menyedot bibir masing-masing. Kecuali Norway terlihat mirip Popeye berwajah Olive, dan Denmark Brutus, tunawisma lusuh berambut acak kadul yang menyergapnya di semak miskantus.

.

.

_Botol itu ia guncang-guncang_

_isinya hanya debu kering yang kerontang_

_...  
_

_Ckiiitt!_

_Speedometer oleng ke kanan, penunjuk tangki BBM ke kiri_

...

_... mesin berdesis..._

_batuk-batuk dan buang angin, _

_sebelum_

_senyap_

_..._

_..._

_11.52_

_Japan menggebrak dashboard kalut, menyumpah dalam hati_

.

.

"Hei, saya tanya. Kamu tipe orang yang hobi ngerekam hubungan seks pribadi untuk dinikmati sendiri, ya?"

Muka Japan memutih kapas, pura-pura sibuk memilah-milah foto dengan tangan gemetar. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Hungary-san?"

"Nggak harus dinikmati sendiri, kok. Berdua Greece misalnya?" Hungary menyeruput kopi sambil menjemur lembar foto yang baru dicelup. "Rekaman itu penting, lho. Bisa buat introspeksi... Kalau ada salah-salah atau gaya yang kurang pas. Nanti setelah ditonton bareng kan keliatan, tuh. Wah, _sweet spot_-nya Japan di sini. Atau, oooh Greece-san kalo lagi nusuk mukanya gitu, ya.. Ng, semacam itu. Seru, kan? Yah, melanggenggan hubungan..."

"Hungary-san," Japan menghantam tumpukan foto dengan kasar ke meja, "kamu nggak tahu apa-apa soal saya dan Greece-san..."

Gantian Hungary yang terkaget-kaget. Ia cengkram pundak Japan kuat-kuat, "Ja... jadi, kamu suka orang lain, Japan?" Matanya membulat. "Begitu? Siapa? Britain, Turkey, Indonesia?"

"Kenapa cowok semua begitu," Japan protes. "Ng, orang itu... Bukan urusanmu, kok."

"Saya kenal?"

"Mungkin."

"Kok mungkin?"

Japan mengangkat bahu.

"Nanti kuberi nomer hapeku!"

Japan tersenyum meledek. "Apa peduli saya sama nomer kamu, Hungary-san...?"

Hungary melipat tangan di perut. "Hei, dengar, ya. Banyak orang menginginkan nomer ponsel Hungary..."

"Tapi Austria-san pasti dikasih tahu."

"Berhenti meledekku! Kita sedang ngomongin pacar gelapmu!"

**Japan mengerjap. Kamar gelap. Pacar gelap. Ah, romantis. Andai wanita di depannya tahu kalau "pacar gelap"nya sekarang ada di depannya. Sedang berkubang dalam rasa penasaran dan hasrat ingin menggoda. Iya, ya. Gajah di pelupuk mata tidak kelihatan. Ironis. Tapi... manis.**

"... Ry-san."

"Ng, apa?"

"Saya suka sama..."

RRRRRR... RRRRR...

Suara Japan tertelan oleh duet ponselnya dan Hungary yang bernyanyi. Sungguh ke_betul_an yang tidak _betul_. Mereka sama-sama berdehem lalu memencet tombol hijau.

"Dari Belarus," kata si wanita tanpa suara, hanya bibir yang bergerak turun naik.

"Dari... Greece-san," kata si lelaki tanpa suara, membungkuk dan mengambil jaket di gantungan. Sambil menutup gagang ponsel ia berkata gugup, "Hungary-san, maaf, sebaiknya saya sekalian pulang. Greece-san pasti khawatir sekarang."

Hungary mengangguk sambil berkomat-kamit di ponselnya tidak jelas.

Japan menutup pintu di belakangnya, menghirup udara segar sekaligus menyesakkan yang isik-isik. Matanya memandang gundah ke ponsel yang berkedip:

"ALARM. KERETA TERAKHIR PUKUL 23.00"

.

Di lain pihak, Hungary, setelah pintu berdebam menutup, mendadak menghentikan ceracaunya. Memandang hampa ke arah terakhir Japan pergi seolah tubuh itu masih di sana, tertinggal sedikit sebelum rontok bak jarum suntik.

Tik. Tik. Jam di atas kepalanya menjentik-jentik.

Hungary mendesah, melihat layar ponselnya yang bergetar lemah.

"MESSAGE FROM BOLIVIA"

(dengan gaya telegram)

"sya sgt snang dg krimannya ttk uang sdh dtransfer ttk sufin brikutnya dtunggu ttk kl bs rpt tgl duabelas nnti bw yg bnyk kma ktanya peru mau lihat ttk hbs"

(Saya sangat senang dengan kirimannya. Uang sudah ditransfer. SuFin berikutnya ditunggu. Kalau bisa rapat tanggal dua belas bawa yang banyak, katanya Peru mau lihat.)

**Bukan Arlovskaya, bukan Karpusi. Hanya napas keduanya yang terbuang satu-satu. Sesak dan buta.**

.

.

_Dahi Japan berkerut, mukanya menekuk, otaknya terus dipecat-pecut_

_Sayang, justru potongan adegan erotis yang carut-marut_

_...  
_

_Spain bergelung_

_Netherlands menggelinjang_

_Latvia tersiram lendir_

_England kepayahan_

_Hungary memberinya ponsel_

_Potuguese pipis di celana_

_Russia mengebom Australia_

_Hungary mendempetnya seperti getah_

_Sey berdansa dengan Franch di atas mobil butut_

_...  
_

_Tet-tunggutunggutunggutung-GU!_

_Sepertinya ada ingatan yang tidak perlu tercampur, tapi_

_sepertinya tadi juga ada Hungary!_

_...  
_

_Uuuggh... Japan berpikir keras_

_menuliskan semua bombardir memori yang menguliti jaringan otaknya satu-satu_

.

.

Siapa tahu ada Hungary terselip... Siapa tahu terselip Hungary ada...a..a

A ...

Alam sedang bersuka cita, pagi yang cerah. Belum-belum **Italy** sudah menumpahkan saos tomat ke baju kakaknya.

"Bersihkan!"

"I... iya!"

"Bukan dengan lap pel, pakai lidahmu!"

"Ap—"

"Cepat...t..t

T ...

"Tang ting tung mana yang ber-un-tung!"

"Cepatlah, Anko Uzai."

"Hei, bantuin dong! Malam ini gin tonik atau _scotch_, ya? Ah, nggak, nggak. Kayaknya mending yang merah-merah, deh.. Madeira gitu? Ng, atau _bourbon_? Udah lama nggak minum bourby-babe! Tapi.. aku kepingin tonik…"

"Jangan gin. Minggu lalu kau minum gin dan aku tidak bisa jalan satu langkah pun keesokannya."

" ... "

Wajah **Norway** berubah kelabu. "Bu.. bukan, maksudku—"

Terlambat. "Baiklah. Ginnya satu dus, Nyonya...a..a

A ...

**America** dan aku mengerjakan proyek video game baru tipe Charlie, alias C...c..c

C ...

Cuaca sungguh panas.

**Romano** marah-marah. "Ini hanya tomat, tolol!"

"Ck. Kau salah, **Lovi** sayang. Sama sepertimu, kalau tidak disentuh, digenggam, dikecup, dijilat dengan lembut, nanti bisa terluka...aa..

A ...

"Ah, bunga matahari ini cantik."

"Oh, ya? Syukur kalau kamu menyukainya..."

"Kau sendiri mau kuberi apa, **Lithuania**?"

Mata **Lithuania** membulat. Bahu dan suaranya kompak gemetar, "I... itu bukan aku yang—"

"Kau tahu 'kan, aku bisa memberimu macam-macam...m..mm

M ...

Malam menancapkan cakar sehitam arang. **Turkey** terlihat sangat malang. Hatinya tidak juga lapang setelah diajak **Germany** makan kentang. Inikah yang namanya _crack_, Sayang? Untungnya, bukan. Ah, ini gila. **Turkey** memutuskan menyambangi **Israel** saat itu juga...a..a..

A ...

Aku dan **Hungary** berbaring di lantai bar yang dingin. Bergelung seperti ular. Mengerjap seperti kucing...g...g..

G... Gyaaahh! Tunggu, ITU DIA!

Susah payah Japan setel kembali kaset adegan di bar itu. Alih-alih matanya malah menangkap "11.55"

_Ah. Gawat gawat gawat. Aku tak pernah menang lomba lari dengan waktu!_

Dipandanginya air muka Hungary yang berkedut menahan sakit.

.

.

"Auehm."

Dada Japan berdegup. Hungary terbangun.

Hilang sudah gesekan nikmat poni si cantik yang membuat tuas bisunya berdiri.

"Kita di mana?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai, kok, Hungary-san. Tidurlah lagi."

"Kenapa panas sekali?"

"Itulah kenapa kau harus kembali istirahat, Hungary-san."

"Ngh.. anu..," suaranya mengandung kecemasan dan kepalanya celingukan.

Japan tersenyum maklum, menepuk pundak si dara dengan mahfum. "Semuanya aman, Hungary-san."

"Tidak ada satu pun yang tertinggal?"

"Tidak ada."

"Rusak?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lengkapkah?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah." Hungary berusaha rileks, terpejam.

Mobil berguncang-guncang menggilas bebatuan cadas. Ia terlonjak tapi kembali menutup mata.

Hingga... sniff sniff.

"Lihat, Japan! Tanaman itu sepertinya enak!"

"Tu.. tunggu Hungary-san, kayaknya itu…"

"Nih, kau makan juga. Aaamm!"

.

.

_Sebelum Hungary mati keracunan  
_

_sebelum jarum meniduri angka 12_

_paling lambat sebelum baterai ponselmu habis tiada bekas!_

_..._

_11.5? ? ? ? ? ?_

_..._

_Jarum jam bergolek dalam versi lambat di mata Japan yang hampa_

_Iya, ada yang berbeda_

_Kali ini ia tahu_

_Semua petunjuk itu_

_...  
_

_Ah, untung-untungan! Japan mengetik rentetan angka itu di ponselnya_

_28..._

_31..._

_46...52_

_...55_

_...  
_

_Semua menit jam yang ia lewati_

_Semua waktu yang sempat terekam oleh matanya_

_Semua itu adalah JAWABANNYA!_

_..._

_Tik tok tik.._

_Satu detik... dua detik... tiga..._

…

...

...

_Selamat! Sekali lagi dapat payung!_

_Lagi-lagi…_

—_WRONG NUMBERS_

_Rasanya ingin ia banting benda itu ke kepalanya, mengarahkan mobil ke jurang, lalu mati sama-sama_

.

.

"Jahm.. dua belas.. hfff.. Waktu kita hanya sampai jam dua bela..s..s, kalau tidak..."

"Jangan banyak bicara, Hungary-san. Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan!"

"Hu...hubungi... ha..pe..k..u...u.." Plek. Tangan itu terkulai di pangkuan Japan.

.

.

_Japan ingat di dalam visinya yang gelap_

_Gadis berambut perak dengan mulutnya yang menutup membuka_

_tampak marah sekaligus cemas mengharap_

_Tidak ada mata, hanya mulut dan rambut yang bergoyang-goyang jenaka_

_"Panggil aku Elizaveta!"_

_..._

_Ingatannya berguguran di situ_

_Gravitasi pindah ke depan mata_

_..._

_Oke, jawabannya ketemu!_

_5...12..9...26...1..22_

_5...20...1_

_..._

_Ah_

_Salah lagi? Iya, ya. Tiga belas digit, gitu?_

_Tapi… tapi… kalau memang kata kuncinya Hungary kan harusnya—Ah, Japan sudah tidak mau tahu lagi_

_Jutaan angka berhamburan, tapi ia tidak bisa mengumut semuanya. Hanya sepuluh. Cukup sepuluh angka untuk menyelamatkan Hungary dan mengeluarkannya dari kondisi pelik_

_"Aku memang bod—Bagaimana ini?" Japan bisa melihat baterai di ponselnya berkedap-kedip marah_

_Ia menaksir satu atau dua kali lagi kesalahan akan membuatnya mati total_

_...  
_

_Matahari menyengat lagi. Tapi semakin tersengat, semakin jernih memori yang diingatnya_

_Kamera topang Hungary, sepatu boot, gang sempit, rumah France, kamar gelap, tanaman beracun__…_

_bla bla bla, semuanya berputar-putar di depan mata_

_Japan..._

_salah_

_Tentang semuanya_

_...  
_

_Seperti kegagalan klasik penjinak bom_

_terlalu fokus pada merah dan biru_

_tidak sadar kabel transparan mengintip di balik kepala_

_...  
_

_Hungary, tidak sesimpel itu . . .  
_

_Baik, aku bertaruh dengan yang ini! kata Japan akhirnya_

_3..._

_16.._

_..9_

_...2_

—_4..._

_! ?_

**_NEGATIF?_**

**_Kenapa ada angka negatif di nomer telepon?_**

_..._

_Kepalanya berputar-putar. Seperti terbang ke dimensi lain_

_Melayang, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, jauuuuh, dan DEP. Sampai di ... rumah France? !_

_France meludah versi _slow motion_, lalu.. lalu udara berdesing dan ia kembali di jok mobil SUV, keringat membanjir_

_...  
_

_He? Haha. Jadi gitu ya, Hungary? Ck. Bikin nomer hape kok, susah amat_

_...  
_

_Tuk. Tik. Tak. Tik. Tuk._

_Deretan angka muncul seperti kilat_

_Dengan jempol panas, Japan memandang puas hasil kerjanya_

_3... 16.. ..9 ...2 4.. ._

_...13 ...20_

...

_Huruf H-U-N-G-A-R-Y dijadikan angka terus dikurang lima_

_Cukup begitu saja_

_Simpel dan.. _

_menyebalkan_

_...  
_

_Kali ini, dihadapinya jam dengan seringai_

_11.58_

_..._

.

.

Garis di sini. Potong di sana. Kalau sudah, langkah selanjutnya tinggal diwarnai.

Japan mengembuskan napas banyak-banyak. Baca doujin memang asyik, tapi bikinnya sulit setengah mati.

"Tebak siapaaa..?"

"Hu... huwapuwa..pa?" Japan gelagapan. Alih-alih matanya, si penyerang malah menutup mulutnya.

"Ah, kau payah, Japan. Ayo tebak siapa aku!"

"Hu... huwahiii.. ha..ann..."

"Mm hmm?"

Japan bicara susah payah. Ia bahkan tidak sadar lidahnya telah memoles tapak tangan orang itu sebelum si penyergap mengerang pelan.

_Bagus. Ini dia. Tidak ada cara lain._

Dengan cepat Japan membalikkan badan. Tangan yang tadi ada di mulutnya sudah pindah ke belakang leher. "Hungary-san ini maunya ap—"

Hungary di sana. Dengan _lingerie_ berenda yang amat manis, amat pendek, dan amat... transparan.

"A—ah, jangan berbalik Japan buodoh!" ia meraung dengan muka mirip pepaya.

Japan sontak berbalik dengan konsentrasi carut-marut, kembali mengerjakan dojin DenNor pesanan dengan muka terbakar.

Duh, ini tidak baik. Berulang kali rambut Norway dia gambar terlalu panjang. Norway dengan bunga yang tersemat di kepalanya alih-alih Knight Cross. Dan.. sejak kapan Denmark bawa _fryingpan_ ke mana-mana?

_Astaga. Semuanya... semuanya jadi Hungary!_

"Gambarmu semakin bagus, Japan."

_Ah, ini buruk. Begitu? Jadi si Cantik masih ada di belakangku, ya?_

"Jangan menggodaku lagi dengan baju seronok macam itu, Hungary-san!" Japan menggeram.

Tak ada jawaban. Firasat buruk, Japan menengok hati-hati.

_O, Kanzeon__! Ada apa dengan diri saya?_

"Kau dan Hungary? Pakaian seronok?" Taiwan memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub. Kaki-kakinya bergerak lebih cepat dari mulut Japan.

Esoknya, sukses tersebar _pairing hetero_ baru di _Meeting of The World_.

.

.

... _11.59_

_Waktu itu Japan berani sumpah jamnya berdenyut lama sekali_

_hingga_

_...  
_

_CKLAK!_

"_Halo?"_

"_Siapa di sana?"_

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kamu yang siapa!"_

"_A-aku Japan! Siapa ini?"_

"_Japan? Kau bersama Hungary? Ini __Chile__!"_

"_Chi.. chile-san. Maaf, tolong—"_

_PIP..pip..pip…_

"—_kam…mi.."_

_...  
_

_Barang elektronik selalu punya cara sendiri untuk melucu, _featuring_ takdir mereka lebih dahsyat dari Duo Maia_

.

_Sadis_

_sekali_

_.._

…

_Japan merasa sangat letih. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Mobil telah senyap sedari tadi dan Hungary sepertinya… Paha Japan tak lagi bisa mendeteksi denyut nadi si dara, yang tadinya meletup-letup lemah tapi menggoda dari lehernya yang jenjang_

…

_Maaf, Hungary. Kita…_

—_Tamat_

.

.

_"Hei, Japan."_

_Ah, ada yang memanggilku? _Don't wanna close my eyes... Don't wanna_... __masih mengalun._

_"Japan, kau dengar, tidak?"_

Lying close to you... feeling your heart beating...

_"Nggak dengar, ya? Hm..."_

_Ah, lirik kesukaanku, nih! Nyanyi bareng, ah! "_I just wanna staaay with you! In this moment forever, forever and eveeer.."

_"Oh. Aerosmith. Yah, padahal aku mau ngomong soal yang kemarin..."_

I don't wanna miss on_— __JLEB. Musik tercekik, menjerit jelek. Baru saja mau kutanggalkan _headset_ ketika suara Hungary sukses mencium telingaku menggantikan suara bariton Steven Tyler.__**  
**_

_"Ja.. Japan... Aku... aku juga me...mencintaim..m..u. Hmh. Aerosmithnya taro dulu do—" Hungary yang baru sadar sedang kuperhatikan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangan, tapi tidak cukup menutupi semburat mapel di tulang pipi yang mengapilaritas._

_Entah dorongan dari mana, aku malah tersenyum lembut padanya, pura-pura mengencangkan _headset_ dan berkata setengah hati, "Kamu ngomong apa sih, Hungary-san? Haha. _Don't wanna close my eyeeess_..."_

_Aku rasa kau kaget. Tapi kau pun ikut tersenyum. Menepuk punggungku dengan jari-jari gemetar. "Bukan apa-apa, kok, Japan..."_

_._

_.  
_

_Pasir tersibak_

_Angin bermain gasing_

_Japan membuka pintu mobilnya dengan perasaan campur aduk_

_Ia tepuk pipi Hungary. "Hu.. hungary, lihat, kita selamat…"_

_Tapi Hungary beku, seperti boneka _marrionate_ yang terciprat air hujan_

_..._

_...  
_

Kau ingat tidak, Hungary?

Waktu itu awan terbatuk

Kau berlari-lari dengan kuyup

Ngos-ngosan mencengram lutut

Lihat, Kiku. Aku mendapatkan gambar SeaLato terbaru! semburmu, mengacung-acungkan lembaran terbungkus plastik yang remuk

Aku memberi kau senyumku, bonus jaketku

Percuma, kita sama-sama basah, dan aku menikmatinya

...

_Ah, Hungary. Entah sudah berapa lama. Yang bikin aku tertarik bukan lagi kisah cinta orang lain, tapi kamu. Kamu yang menjerit gila tiap kali menyodorkan klip yaoi terbaru, atau berdehem-dehem di samping England ketika dirinya terus menatap Alfred tanpa sadar, yang belepotan debu di loteng Germany sambil memeluk kamera saku, atau memasang penyadap di _fryingpan_ hadiah ulang tahun Cina sampai kau mendengarnya mendesah dan mengerang ragu, entah karena sengatan panas kompor saat memasak nasi goreng, atau sergapan nikmat seorang pria bersyal di balik punggung._

_Karena kita begitu berbeda? Atau… karena gambar-gambar pria dengan pria yang selalu kau sodorkan telah membuatku jemu? Membuat hatiku merongrong ganas, minta lebih, minta yang berbeda; kamu._

_Kau dan kulitmu yang pucat, seperti es krim yang meleleh tertimpa matahari cemberut. Bulan berkarat ikut memeriahkan gaunmu yang tersibak pulang __bekerja._

_Aku bukannya obral kata-kata indah._

**_Baru tahu 'kan, kalau orang Jepang tidak hanya pintar menggores pena dan memulas minyak, tapi juga memahat kata-kata dan membuatnya berkejaran memujamu seperti laron memamah rumput neon?_**

. .

. .

_Emblem_ Coat of Arms_ mentapnya dari perut helikopter_

_Gadis berpotongan __nyentrik_ _melompat turun_

_mahkota bulu tiga warna di kepalanya berayun-ayun  
_

_"Republic of Chile. Kami segera datang setelah melacak sinyal ponsel Anda. Untungnya ponsel Hungary telah saya sinergikan dengan alat perekam jejak. Anda tahu," katanya sambil berbisik ke Japan, "akhir-akhir ini banyak gerakan separatis di Chile."_

_..._

_Japan tidak merespon. Di genggamannya Hungary seperti kembang layu_

_Tak mengerang ketika pipinya dipukul-pukul_

_Tak mengaduh ketika kepalanya menghantam atap mobil_

_Tak tersipu-sipu ketika digendong a la orang kawinan_

_..._

_...  
_

_Selanjutnya hanya seperti gerakan video yang dipercapat. Orang-orang berlarian. Helikopter tak henti berdesing. Gurun di bawahnya berubah menjadi gedung-gedung yang mencuat, lapangan bisbol sebesar sepatu, matahari memicing di sela-sela, lalu putih-putih rumah sakit_

_._

_..  
_

_Hanya matanya yang terus berair, mengucur lambat, tak henti-henti_

.

.

_

* * *

_

**ENDING I****

* * *

**.**  
**

.

"Sampaikan terima kasih saya pada Hungary. Ponselnya benar-benar membantu ketika itu."

Japan mengangguk sekenanya, keringat cemas, ingin segera menjenguk Hungary.

"Anda beruntung. Jam 12.00 nanti saya ada KTT di Venezuela."

Japan bejengit kaget. "Maksud Anda?"

"Lho, Hungary belum bilang, ya? Atau efek matahari Atacama separah itu?"

"Ti-tidak. Maksud saya, ehm, maaf, sekarang jam berapa katamu?"

"Jam 11 lewat 21."

Japan bolak-balik memandang Chile dan jam di _dashboard_ mobilnya.

"Jam Anda kelewatan sejam, Orang Asia," serunya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Ah, ya, benar." Japan mengelus dada lega. Paling tidak, doujinnya sampai dengan selamat, pikirnya senang.

.

.

* * *

**ENDING II

* * *

**

.

.

Japan melambai ke pesawat super-eksklusif Boeing 737-400 yang membawa Chile ke Venezuela.

KRIINGG... TAIWAN IS CALLING**.  
**

"_Konnichiwa_, Taiwan-chan," Japan menyapa lembut. Lega sekali rasanya lepas dari kondisi terjepit.

"Ah, Japan! Lho, bukan Hung—Ah, sudahlah. Doujinnya bagus sekali!"

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Japan mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Iya. Keren-keren..."

"Ehm, dengar baik-baik, Taiwan-chan. Itu doujin dari kardus di dalam lemari, kan?" Gagang ponsel Hungary dicengkramnya erat. Keringat dingin mulai ambil kemudi.

"Ng.. bukan. Ini yang di bawah tempat tidur. Yang dalam almari kan sudah ku-_packing_ di SUV."

GLEGAR!

"Halo? Halo, Japan?"

Sayangnya, Japan sudah mengawang-awang. Berulang kali mulutnya komat-kamit minta ampun kepada Bodhisatwa yang Agung, Kanzeon yang Pemurah. Tapi apa daya.. korek sudah jadi api. Hari ini, tepat pukul 12.00 ketika Chile membagikan kertas-kertas sialan itu, semua orang akan melihat semacam buku porno antara dirinya dengan Hungary, alih-alih DenNor yang memikat, atau paling tidak, Denmark yang _fudanshi_ dan Norway berambut gondrong.

.

.

* * *

.

**KETERANGAN**:

# Makasih atas review dari **ry0kiku** dan **Eka Kuchiki**. Serius. Saya baru sadar JAPAN terdiri dari lima huruf! Haha, maaf maaf. Coba deh dibaca lagi dari awal... Iya, yang pas Hungary nekat beliin Japan sepatu boot.. Udah ketemu belun? YOSH. Jawabannya: selisih tinggi badan mereka. Gampangnya gini. Kalo taun depan Japan nambah tinggi 2 senti, otomatis nomer Hungary bakal diminus 7 senti semua sama empunya... =p

# Siapa bilang Hungary mati? (Mata saya langsung membelak melihat review **Haefalent**. Terima kasih banyak!) Hehe, masih hidup kok... Masih ber-_partner_ dengan Japan.. Masih berstatus istri Austria.. Masih senang ber-_fangirling_ ria... Kecuali Japan yang akhirnya mengetahui nomer Hungary, rasanya nggak ada perbedaan besar lain. Pan udah saya tulis noh, settingnya tahun 2003. Sekarang tahun 2011. Jadi? Logika Anda pasti bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah... :)

# Deserto do Atacama adalah gurun di Amerika Latin yang diapit oleh Samudera Pasifik dan Pegunungan Andes. Didaulat sebagai tempat terkering di dunia yang berada di selatan Peru dan utara Chile. Banyak mitos tersendiri mengenai Atacama, mulai dari 'penunggu' hingga 'hukuman' bagi 'pendatang baru'.

# SUV (Sport Utility Vehicle) bisa dibilang salah satu jenis mobil. Kalian tau Mazda? Honda CR-V? Land Cruiser? Nissan Patrol? Nah, itu termasuk SUV (baca: es yu vi) ==a Atau cobalah kau ketik "SUV" di picture search google. Ada banyak banget model-model SUV yang keren di situ~~ xDD (bokap saia maniak otomotip. hehehe)

# Ma-maaf kalau masih belun ngudeng. Kalian bisa bilang kapan saja, dan saya bakal senang bertukar suara sebisanya :))

.

.

**Nami berterimakasih kepada**:

1) Hidekaz Himaruya dan Axis Powers Hetalia-nya, maaf membuat kampung halaman Anda agak—sangat—_b__erbeda_.

Kata-kata penyangkalan: "Apapun bisa terjadi di fanfiction, termasuk OOC, OC, dan lain-lain yang sama-sama membuktikan, manusia bukanlah animalia sempurna. Atau malah bukan animalia sama sekali..." #ditendang

2) Dan Brown lewat Digital Fortress-nya, untuk _twist_ dan ide cerita yang begitu hebat dan menggerakkan.

3) Teman-temanku yang baik. Maaf saya nekat bikin _pairing_ amburadul ini.

Kenang-kenangan terakhir sebelum hiatus. Jangan kangen ya, cuma empat bulan kok.. /siapajuga! *plak

Terima kasih telah membaca prosa Nami yang tidak akan pernah dijebloskan dalam kotak pos, digulung dalam botol yang berenang di laut, atau dibacakan menjelang tidur, tapi di-_publish_ di FFN ini! :,)


End file.
